


Survivors

by batkondrat



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Action, Crack, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-21
Updated: 2011-09-21
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batkondrat/pseuds/batkondrat
Summary: В одно самое обычное утро они поняли, что остались вдвоем на целой планете.





	Survivors

**Author's Note:**

> Текст вдохновлен цитатой:  
> What would you make if you're the only survivor on the earth after the end of the world?  
> "Uhm... I would search for a woman. If I didn't find her, I would be satisfied with Dominic..." (Matthew Bellamy, Psycho Oct 2003)

\- Доминик! Дом! Доминик, твою мать!! Проснись! - Дом дернулся на кровати и резко сел от визгливого фальцета над своим ухом.  
\- Ты тупой идиот, твою мать! Придурок, обкурился с утра пораньше?! - Дом с размаха ударил Мэтта подушкой. - Псих, - он снова упал на кровать.  
\- Хватить пускать слюни в подушку, исчезли все! - Мэтт с обезумевшим взглядом тряс его за плечо.  
\- Ну, мать же ж твою, почему ты остался? Как было бы здорово... - бурчал Дом, прячась под одеяло.  
\- Имбецил! Ты меня слышишь вообще?! - Мэтт сильнее затряс Дома, голова которого решительно хотела оторваться от тела ввиду таких действий. - Нету, блять, никого! Все исчезли!!  
\- Да достал ты трясти! - Дом вырвался из капкана его пальцев. - Обдолбыш! Ты башкой ударился?! У тебя очередной заеб?!  
\- Доминик, милый, послушай меня! - Мэтт присел на корточки у его кровати, - Все куда-то подевались... Нет никого... Понимаешь? - вытаращившись на него прошептал Мэтт. - Слышишь, осознаешь? Ис-чез-ли. Гостиница пустая. Ни на ресепшне, ни в холле, нигде никто не ходит. На улице пусто. Ну такого же не бывает! - Мэтт снова начал его трясти.  
\- О, боже мой, Беллс. Как же ты меня достал... - Дом потер лицо руками. - Ты опять грибов нажрался? Где ты вечно их достаешь?  
\- Я не ел грибов с долбанной молодости, - приглушенным тоном говорил Мэтт, иногда срываясь на писк. - Я чистый, как монашка! Дом, все куда-то подевались... я серьезно, - он испуганными глазищами взирал на друга.  
\- Ну и отлично. Теперь я могу поспать? - поинтересовался Дом.  
\- Блять, Доминик, да какой спать?! - вскочил на ноги Мэтт. - Поднимай свою задницу, - он схватил друга за руку и потянул с кровати, - и скажи, что все это моя гребаная галлюцинация, чтобы я успокоился!!  
\- О, господи... - Дом поднялся с постели и пошел с Мэттом к окну, обращая внимание на мокрые и ледяные, слегка дрожащие руки друга.  
\- Что ты видишь? - Мэтт ткнул пальцем вниз, на дорогу.  
Было трудно сказать, что видел Дом. Ну, все как обычно: здания, магазины, асфальт, фонари... даже ветер гулял в редких деревьях на проспекте. Но больше никакого движения. Не было движущихся машин, автобусов, людей, снующих и спешащих куда-то. По позвоночнику пробежал липкий холодок и обосновался где-то в животе, а из-за неожиданной сухости во рту язык прилип к небу. Тихий ужас, заставивший глаза распахнуться и совсем прогнавший сон, не отпускал.  
\- Нет никого, да? - безнадежно спросил Мэтт, потирая виски. - Бля-ять, что делать-то? - прошептал он, опускаясь на пол, рядом с Домом.  
\- Это какой-то бред... - помотал головой Дом. - Это гребаный сон. Чем ты меня вчера травил, придурок? - он потер глаза, но это не помогло.  
\- Мы только виски пили, - безжизненно произнес Мэтт.  
\- Паленый виски? «Джек Дениелс»? Не поверю. Это сон, - спокойно изрек Доминик. - Сейчас я выпрыгну из окна и полечу. Смотри, - он стал открывать окно.  
\- Я тебе, блять, полечу, придурок! - Мэтт схватил его за ногу. - Тоже мне, Гагарин и «Поехали»! Идиота кусок! Мне, блять, потом одному куковать тут? Или за тобой лететь? Гребаный Дамбо!  
\- Ну, ладно, - Дом постарался не впустить в голову панику и попробовал рассуждать логически. - Допустим, мы спим. Как проснуться? Ущипни меня, - он легко пнул Мэтта, - посильнее.  
\- Да я себя защипал уже всего! - взорвался Мэтт. - Вон уже сколько синяков! - он продемонстрировал левое предплечье в красных пятнах и проступающих фиолетовых. - Что делать, Дом? Это что, гребаный Апокалипсис? Какого хрена мы остались тогда? Мы все на хер умрем? Это другая реальность? Я уже столько всего передумал, что просто пи-изде-ец... У меня сейчас башка взорвется...  
\- Так, заткнись. А то у меня она взорвется от твоей трескотни, - Дом задумался. - Что на хер за бред?.. - выдал он через пару минут. - Блять, куда все делись-то?  
\- Ага! - воскликнул Мэтт. - А ты мне не верил! Мы все сдохнем, Дом... - панически прошептал он.  
\- Мэтт, не хочу тебя расстраивать, но в конечном счете все умирают.  
\- Блять, но не вот так же! - тот всплеснул руками. - Когда вокруг жопа какая-то творится!  
Здесь было сложно поспорить.  
\- Может, выпьем по кофейку, а там посмотрим? - предложил Доминик, направляясь к своим узкачам.  
\- И где ты его возьмешь, мать твою?!  
\- Сварю на кухне, - пожал плечами Дом, - Кровать же осталась, бар вон тоже, - кивнул он, - значит и кофеварка должна быть. Электричество только... - он подошел к выключателю и передвинул рычажок, - о, есть! Отлично, мы живем! - он усмехнулся.  
\- Я с тебя хренею просто... - тихо выдал Мэтт.  
\- А что такого? - удивился Дом, открывая дверь из номера. - Идешь, нет?  
Мэтт поплелся за ним:  
\- Мы, может, единственные, кто остался на планете, а ты кофе собираешься варить.  
\- Ну, да. Или нам теперь сидеть и ждать, когда сдохнем мы? С голоду, например. Ты в бога веришь? - Мэтт отрицательно помотал головой. - Вот и я тоже. Так что вряд ли сейчас разразятся небеса и нас, как самых охеренных, заберут куда-нибудь в уютное местечко. Жить нам с тобой теперь вдвоем... - протянул Дом и приобнял Мэтта за плечи.  
\- Пиздец, как здорово, - констатировал Мэттью.  
\- Ага. Я ж помру с тобой от разрыва мозга! - засмеялся Доминик.  
Они добрались до гостиничной кухни и сразу облюбовали один из холодильников. Дом нашел кофеварку и сварил по кружке ароматного кофе. Если не учитывать, что находились они в чужой кухне, то вся эта деятельность и суета Доминика над кофеваркой с мелодичным насвистыванием казалась чем-то очень домашним и родным.  
\- Ну, хорошо. Выпьем кофе, а дальше что? - поинтересовался Мэтт, жуя бутерброд.  
\- Не знаю. Может, прошвырнемся по городу? Может, мы не единственные. Блять, это же жесть какая-то... - ссутулился Дом. - Что случилось? Куда все делись? Может, где-то невпупенная вечеринка, а мы тут кофе сосем?  
\- Я не знаю. И мне, блять, страшно... Мне очень-очень страшно, - прошептал Мэтт. - Прям под стол бы залез и сидел, не вылезая.  
\- Так, расслабься, - Дом посмотрел на него в упор.  
\- Если я сейчас расслаблюсь, то впаду в кому на хрен! - воскликнул Мэтт.  
\- Все нормально, - настаивал Доминик.  
\- Нормально?! - Мэтт вскочил со своего места, опрокидывая стул. - Ты придурок, Ховард?! Совсем идиот, да?! Где, блять, это «нормально»?! В каком, на хер, месте?! Отведи меня туда, чтобы я счастливым был!  
\- Мэтт, твою мать, не истери! - проорал Дом, и тут же повисла тишина. Ховард сделал глубокий вдох и посмотрел на замершего Мэтта. - Так, нам надо успокоиться. Это какой-то вселенский пиздец. Перестык. Не знаю. Называй как хочешь, это не важно. Но сейчас нам надо хотя бы не поубивать друг друга. Так что не ори, мать твою, или кину в тебя этой чашкой! Я тоже в шоке. В нереальном. Мы позавтракали — уже хорошо. Дай мне час, чтобы принять душ и привести себя в порядок, а потом двинем... не знаю, куда-нибудь. Будем искать. Кого-то...  
\- Принять душ. Охренеть, - помотал головой Мэтт.  
\- Слушай. Я все тот же. И да, я хочу в душ, чтобы, мать твою, понять, что еще человек, ясно?  
\- А если никого не найдем? - тихо спросил Мэттью.  
\- Значит, - Дом беспомощно помешал ложкой в пустой чашке, - значит, не знаю, что... Все, - он глянул на Мэтта. - Будем кайфовать, перемещаясь с места на место. Продолжим тур, не знаю, для крыс каких-нибудь. Будем искать. У нас целая планета в распоряжении и вагон времени!  
\- Континент, - поправил Мэтт.  
\- Что?  
\- У нас есть только континент. Или ты собираешься рвануть через океан?  
\- А, ну да, - согласился Дом. - Вот видишь, мне надо в душ.  
Они поднялись на свой этаж, удивляясь, почему лифты еще работают.  
\- Только, Мэтт... это... - Дом стоял у двери своего номера, - не выкинь чего, ладно? Если бросишь меня, я на хрен повешусь, понял?  
\- Иди уже в душ, - махнул рукой Мэтт.

Примерно через час они встретились. Доминик выглядел заметно лучше, умывшись и побрившись, Мэтт же ходил по его номеру взад-вперед, с прической а-ля «чокнутый профессор» и грыз карандаш.  
\- Ты что, песню пишешь? - усмехнулся Дом, выходя из ванной.  
\- Что? - озадаченно спросил Мэттью. - Да какая на хрен песня! В общем, я тут список набросал, что нам нужно с собой. Вот, смотри, - он протянул Доминику измятый листок с каракулями.  
\- Карта, компас... Ты умеешь пользоваться картой? - удивился Дом.  
\- Ну, так... - Мэтт неопределенно помахал рукой, сморщившись.  
\- Понятно. А компас?  
\- Да на месте разберемся, - отмахнулся Мэтт. - Там должна быть инструкция для чайников.  
\- Компас, спальники, палатка, так, так... так? - Дом уставился на Мэттью. - А где зубная щетка, полотенце и прочее? Ты бриться не собираешься? Учти, если нет, то в один прекрасный день я на хрен сдохну с утра от испуга, когда твоя волосатая рожа начнет меня будить!  
\- Запиши это сам.  
\- Машина в количестве одной с кучей бензина. Это охрененная запись, - Дом ткнул пальцем в листок, улыбаясь.  
\- Подскажешь что получше? - нахмурился Мэтт. - Я тут думал, между прочим, пока ты там водные процедуры принимал!  
\- Я вообще-то тоже думал, не делай из меня идиота.  
\- И что же ты придумал, о гениальная блондинка? - театрально размахивая руками, спросил Мэтт. Дом нахмурился, но ответил:  
\- Например, в Интернете спросить, есть ли кто живой. Если кто есть – обязательно ответят.  
\- Им делать больше не хрен, как следить за тем, что ты напишешь, - прыснул Мэтт.  
\- Фанаты, они и в аду – фанаты. Это проще, чем тащиться куда-то.  
\- Ну, давай, попробуем, - Мэтт вздохнул и сел на кровать.

С того времени, как они написали сообщение прошло два часа и ни одного ответа. Дом со скуки стал одевать все подряд, ища, что бы больше подошло к нынешней ситуации, попутно собирая кое-какие вещи с собой в дорогу в спортивную сумку — самую большую, которую нашел. И первым делом, он положил туда предметы личной гигиены. Мэтт вслух зачитывал старые вопросы от фанатов, и они вместе смеялись над некоторыми.  
\- Так, блять, это тупо. Никто не отвечает, - рыкнул Мэтт.  
\- Все вымерли, как динозавры, - хмыкнул Дом.  
\- Ни хрена не смешно.  
\- Зато правда. Ладно, двигаем. Куда-нибудь. Как я тебе? - Дом повернулся к нему, демонстрируя синие потертые узкие джинсы, туфли с длинным носом, клетчатую рубашку Мэтта и невесть откуда взявшуюся шляпу.  
\- Как пиздец. Неудавшийся педик-ковбой. Да здравствует «Горбатая гора».  
Дом придирчиво осмотрел себя в зеркало:  
\- Да, ты прав. Где мои любимые черные узкачи и кеды? - он снова забрался в ворох вещей.  
\- Мы так никогда не уйдем, - Мэтт с глухим стоном снова рухнул на кровать.  
\- Иди в задницу. Вот и кеды!  
\- Доминик Ховард всегда остается Домиником Ховардом. Даже в полнейшей жопе этот человек будет думать, как уложены его волосы...  
\- А что с ними не так? - Дом глянул на себя в зеркало. - Все же нормально, что ты меня отвлекаешь?  
\- ...он клал на Конец Света, - продолжал монотонно Мэтт, наблюдая за другом, - ибо даже Конец Света обязан задержаться, чтобы он в него вошел в любимых боксерах...  
\- Все сказал? Я уже готов, между прочим, и нечего было так орать. Идем.  
Они спустились вниз и взяли ключи от нескольких машин на ресепшне.  
\- Так, глянем ассортимент, - Дом нажал на первый попавшийся брелок сигнализации. Ауди их особо не впечатлила.  
\- Всегда хотел это сделать, - прошептал с улыбкой Мэтт и подошел к машине. Размахнулся и локтем врезал по боковому стеклу с водительской стороны, тут же послышался фальцетный вопль. - Блять, как же это больно! - стекло осталось на месте – Дом согнулся пополам, задыхаясь от смеха.  
\- Блять, какой же ты дебил!.. Твою за ногу, Беллс, ты чертов придурок! Я сдохну сейчас...  
\- Что оно не разбилось? - Мэтт, потирая локоть, зло смотрел на несчастное стекло.  
\- Потому что в тебе от силы пятьдесят кило, - усмехнулся Дом. - Так, давай дальше. О, тут БМВ есть. Где это ведро? - он нажал на кнопку брелока сигнализации.  
Послышался оглушительный звон стекла, и Дом резко обернулся – Мэтт держал в руках монтировку и счастливо улыбался. Ауди лишилась бокового стекла.  
\- Классно, - восхищенно прошептал Мэтт, помахивая железякой. Размахнулся и треснул по следующему.  
\- Тебе бы только рушить, - вздохнул Дом, глядя как осыпаются осколки стекла. - Вот и на концертах так же было.  
\- Может, еще будет! - запротестовал Мэтт.  
\- Трудно с этим не согласиться, когда ты с монтировкой наперевес. Смотри, она симпатичная. Беру свои слова обратно. Возьмем? - Дом подошел к черной БМВ и провел ладонью по блестящему переднему крылу.  
\- По мне так монстр. Но какая разница? Заводи, посмотрим, сколько бензина.  
Дом с удовольствием опустился на мягкую кожу и повернул ключ. Двигатель сытно заурчал, и Доминик стек по сидению, простонав.  
\- Полный, - он улыбнулся, глянув на приборную панель.  
\- Тогда загружаемся. - Они взяли небольшие пожитки и сложили на заднее сиденье.  
\- Так, а теперь самый главный вопрос, - Дом выруливал из подземного паркинга гостиницы, и под «лежачим полицейским» машина скакнула, и раздался глухой хлопок. - Где ты собираешься взять карту на английском языке во Франции?  
\- Пиздец, - констатировал Мэтт.  
\- Не-а, - улыбнулся Дом. - Потому что кто здесь самый умный?  
\- Я? - неуверенно спросил Мэтт.  
\- А вот и хрен. Умный здесь я. Кто никогда не оставляет телефон? Тоже я. И да здравствует GPS-навигация! - Дом достал «айфон» и передал Мэтту. - Давай, штурмуй.  
\- Сначала нам надо найти все необходимое.  
\- Ищи магазин. - Дом припарковался у края дороги и глянул в зеркало заднего вида. - Блять, ну где же все? Что так пусто? - он открыл окно и проорал так, что Мэтт вздрогнул, - ЛЮ-Ю-ДИ-И!!! Это же пиздец, Мэтт, - Дом вернулся обратно в салон. - Слушай, может, ну его на хрен искать кого-то? Давай к тебе поедем в бункер, засядем там и будем жрать, играть в приставку и спать? А по пути, пока будем ехать, будем искать? Нам все равно почти всю Францию проехать надо. Будем заглядывать в города.  
\- И все? Мы же сдохнем, Дом, от скуки. Слушай, тут ехать всего девять часов.  
\- Девять часов? - вытаращил глаза Дом. - Ты с ума сошел? Ближе магазина нет?  
\- Какого мага?.. А-а-а... Я уже до Комо проложил маршрут. Всего пятьсот миль,- улыбнулся Мэтт. - Ладно, ищу магазин.

Они благополучно «закупились» и погрузили все вещи в машину.  
\- Слушай, я тут подумал, - они тронулись с места, - мы даже в города заглядывать не будем. Потому что хрен его знает, какие там люди — еще сожрут нас, - Мэтт поежился.  
\- Отлично. Быстрее доберемся, - улыбнулся Дом и сильнее нажал на педаль газа, растекаясь по сиденью от удовольствия.  
\- Ты только это... - Мэтт вжался в сиденье и вцепился в ремень безопасности, - не гони, ладно? Сбавь обороты. Вдруг сейчас кто-нибудь на радостях как выскочит на дорогу — мы убьем третьего человека. Возможно, единственного третьего на этой планете.  
Дом поник, но скорость сбавил.  
\- Как ты думаешь, что это за херня? Куда все подевались?  
\- Не знаю, - пожал плечами Мэтт, глядя за окно, на пустой город. - Но мне приятней думать, что это какой-то космический прикол. Что все люди взяли и свалили на другой континент, и не отвечают на наши призывы, а сидят и ржут над нами. Это легче, чем думать, что все куда-то исчезли. Или просто — исчезли. Крис, Том... родные... это же пиздец... а, Дом?  
\- Блять. Да ну, это бред какой-то. Куда они могли деться? Мы просто с тобой обдолбались чем-то и торчим сейчас в номере, твоем или моем.  
\- С одним сном на двоих? - усмехнулся Мэтт.  
\- Так, все. Закрыли тему. Еще немного и я начну думать, что и ты плод моего воспаленного воображения. Мать твою, Мэтт! - Дом резко остановился – Мэттью уперся ладонями в приборную панель.  
\- Что случилось? - Мэтт огляделся.  
\- Блять, я сейчас с ума сойду! - Доминик выскочил из машины, и Мэтт выбрался следом, все еще оглядываясь. - А вдруг ты ненастоящий? А вдруг я сошел с ума?! Это же... Это же... пиздец. Я псих. Я обдолбанный псих! Господи... - Дом схватился за голову.  
Мэтт сначала с ужасом смотрел на друга, но потом начал смеяться.  
\- Твою мать, Доминик! Завязывай хрень нести! Психи никогда не говорят, что они психи. Расслабься, - он взял друга за плечи. - Дом, успокойся. Все же нормально, ты сам мне говорил!  
\- Вот видишь! У тебя даже своих мыслей нет, только то, что думаю я! - Дом побледнел.  
\- Твою мать! - Мэтт с размаха залепил ему пощечину – Доминик пошатнулся и рефлекторно схватился за жгущую щеку. - Дебил, очнись уже! Это тоже было ненастоящим? Отвесить еще? С ноги заехать?  
\- Мэтт, все. Я остыл, - Дом даже улыбнулся, не смотря на жжение щеки. - Спасибо.  
\- Придурок, черт возьми, - выдохнул Мэтт. - Придурок, не пугай меня больше так! - он толкнул Дома в плечо. - Не хватало мне, психу, с другим психом нянчиться до конца жизни. Охренеть, перспективка, - они снова сели в машину и двинулись в путь.  
Выехав за пределы огромного Парижа и будучи в поле, без единого намека на цивилизацию, Доминик что-то заметил и осторожно произнес:  
\- Хьюстон, у нас проблема...  
\- Что случилось? - Мэтт оглянулся вокруг, за пределы машины, но не заметил ничего примечательного.  
\- У нас странно мигает красным одна из лампочек, - горе-водитель пальцем указал на приборную панель.  
Мэтт подтянулся к нему и глянул, куда указывал Дом.  
\- Блять, это масло.  
\- Я, блять, вижу, - съязвил Дом. - Чего это с ним? Все было нормально, когда мы сели.  
\- Тормози, посмотрим, - пожал плечами Мэттью.  
Они остановились и открыли капот. Молча смотрели в него пару минут с очень умными лицами, скрестив руки на груди.  
\- Ты знаешь что-нибудь о машинах? - с надеждой спросил Дом.  
\- У них четыре колеса?  
\- Нам пиздец, - Доминик оглянулся на пустующую дорогу. - Слушай, это же идиотизм подохнуть на дороге.  
\- Что с маслом-то? - Мэтт нагнулся и заглянул под кузов. - Эмм... Я, конечно, не уверен, но по моим смелым предположениям с машины капать не должно. Не так ли?  
Под машиной набежала целая лужица.  
Дом тоже нагнулся:  
\- Это масло?  
\- Нет, блять, машина обоссалась! - Мэтт выпрямился. - Что делать?  
\- Не знаю. Гений у нас ты.  
\- Пойдем пешком, - пожал плечами Мэтт, глядя в сторону движения. - Через двадцать четыре мили будет что-то жилое. Так на карте показано.  
\- Пеш-ком? - простонал Дом. - Так далеко? Я сдохну... Мэтт, выбери более гуманную смерть для меня!  
\- Не ной. Оставаться тут вообще не вариант, так что хватаем шмотье и топаем. Представь себя туристом. - Мэтт пошел доставать их вещи. - Слушай, не зря все-таки палатку взяли!  
\- Мы не дойдем за сегодня? - ужаснулся Дом.  
\- Думаю, нет. Свою сумищу сам потащишь, - Мэтт кинул сумку с одеждой Дома на асфальт.  
\- Вот тебе и девять часов в пути, - проворчал тот, одевая рюкзак с чем-то непонятным и перекидывая через плечо лямку своей сумки. - Ох, твою ж мать! Я не утащу...  
\- Оставляй ненужные вещи, - пожал плечами Мэтт.  
\- Что там в рюкзаке?  
\- Я не про рюкзак говорю, а про твою сумку. А там еда наша и спальники.  
\- А в твоем?  
\- А в моем – палатка и тоже еда. Ну как, готов? - улыбнулся Мэтт, глядя на перекрюченного Дома.  
\- Между прочим, - Доминик пошел вперед, - там и твои вещи тоже есть! Пошли, пока я не умер! Где еще ты найдешь вьючное животное?  
\- Не ной, - Мэтт поравнялся с Домом. - Заберу сумку через пару миль. Будем меняться.  
Через пару часов они сделали привал, растягиваясь прямо на горячем асфальте.  
\- Мэтт, тут есть дикие животные? - закрываясь от солнца ладонью, спросил Дом.  
\- Не знаю. А что? Нам ловить их нечем, - Мэтт пожал плечами.  
\- Ночью они придут и сожрут нас, последних людей на Земле, - зловеще произнес Доминик.  
Мэтт засмеялся:  
\- Мы разожжем огонь, и никто не подойдет. Все предусмотрено, не паникуй.  
\- Это как-то странно, - протянул Дом, - люди исчезли, животные остались. И мы с тобой остались.  
\- Мы с тобой животные! - рассмеялся Мэттью.  
\- Прекрасный вывод, гений, - усмехнулся Дом.  
\- А я тебе говорил, что нужно заканчивать вести блядский образ жизни!  
\- Ага, и сейчас бы нас тоже не было. Лучше приписываться к животным и существовать.  
\- Ладно, давай подниматься. Уже пять часов, а нам бы еще хоть немного пройти.  
Дом со стоном поднялся и загрузил сумку на Мэтта.  
\- Костер разжигать будем твоей одеждой, - нахмурился тот, поправляя лямку сумки.  
\- Ты не посмеешь.  
\- Не задумываясь, брошу. - Дом показал ему язык, и они двинули в путь.

Когда начало смеркаться, они решили разбить лагерь.  
\- Держи, - Мэтт дал Дому два конца пола палатки, - натягивай концы.  
\- Мэтт, натягивают гондоны на концы.  
\- Такой умный? Сейчас сам будешь палатку ставить. Давай уже, втыкай колышки.  
Палатка развернулась практически сама, они только зафиксировали ее на земле, расстелили два туристических коврика по обеим сторонам от выхода и сверху бросили спальники.  
\- Да тут можно жить! - Дом растянулся поверх спальника.  
\- Тут ты будешь спать, а теперь пошли искать дрова, если не хочешь попрощаться со шмотками.  
\- Мэтт, я замучился, как ни на одном выступлении! Может, ну его на хрен? - проскулил Дом.  
\- Доминик, я тебя поколочу сейчас! Поднимай свой тощий зад! Я жрать хочу, сейчас сдохну, а ты тут мне на мозг капаешь!  
\- Точно бездушное животное... - Дом выполз из палатки. - Я нежный и слабый. Меня нужно любить, а не орать!  
\- Я тебя сейчас полюблю! Я тебя сейчас загну и буду так долго любить, что пожалеешь! Идем.  
\- Где ты собрался искать дрова, мы в гребаном ПОЛЕ! - проорал Дом.  
\- Истеричка, - пожал плечами Мэтт. - Хотя бы попробуем.  
Они искали с полчаса, в потемках разглядывая под ногами сухую траву поля, пугаясь любых шорохов, доносившихся из-под ног.  
\- Бля-я-ять! - проорал Мэтт и помчался в сторону палатки, размахивая руками. Пролетел мимо испуганного Дома, и когда тот услышал, как трава стала принимать нормальное, вертикальное положение, шурша сухими телами друг о друга, тоже заорал и последовал примеру друга, приняв этот звук за преследовавшего Мэттью невидимого зверя.  
\- Господи Иисусе, что это было?! - Доминик вцепился в плечо Мэттью, оглядываясь вокруг, поджидая опасность со всех сторон. В руках у него была банка с консервами, которую он был готов использовать, как метательный снаряд.  
\- Не знаю... Какая-то длинная хрень, очень похожая на гигантскую змею... Как в том фильме, помнишь? Огромный такой червяк из земли появлялся и людей сжирал...  
\- Тьфу, мать твою... Знаешь, есть и другие замечательные фильмы ужасов! «Джиперс Криперс», например. «Дети кукурузы».  
\- Захлопнись и не пугай меня. Значит, - Мэтт пожал плечами, - мы жрем холодные консервы, запиваем холодной водой и на боковую, - он стал копошиться в рюкзаке. - Суп холодный будешь?  
\- Думаю, за день он неплохо нагрелся, сейчас мы его сожрем, а завтра нас будет полоскать, - проворчал Доминик, присаживаясь рядом.  
\- Не хочешь – не ешь. Я не заставляю, - пожал плечами Мэтт.  
\- Да буду я, куда я денусь, - Дом протянул руку, в которую Мэтт вложил консервную банку.

Мэтт соскребал остатки своего супа со стенки банки и облизывал ложку.  
\- Красиво, - Доминик кивнул на небо, где уже горели звезды.  
Мэтт запрокинул голову:  
\- Жутко от мысли, что мы, может быть, единственные, кто это видит.  
\- Ой, не начинай. Не хочу об этом думать. Когда доберемся, что будем делать?  
\- Не знаю, - Мэтт отставил в сторону жестяную банку. - Может, в Комо кого-нибудь поищем? Делать все равно нечего.  
\- Да, давай.  
\- Давай спать? Устал, не могу...  
Дом не ответил, а пополз в палатку. Мэтт забрался следом и застегнул вход на молнию.  
\- Хочешь банан?  
\- Ешь сам, - Дом, не раздеваясь, забрался в спальник.  
\- Доминик, ну не раскисай! - простонал Мэтт. - Черт, я сам еле держусь!  
\- Что дальше делать, Мэтт? - тихо спросил Дом. - Ну приедем, ну поищем. Не найдем никого... Что дальше?  
\- Я честно не знаю. Давай сначала доберемся? Будем ставить маленькие задачи. Сейчас наша цель – Комо, а там посмотрим. На ближайшее будущее – это нехреновая проблема!  
\- Ты слышал? - тихо спросил Дом.  
\- Что? - Глаза обоих тут же стали огромными, они навострили уши. Где-то вдалеке раздался вой.  
\- Это, блять, что было? - выдохнул Мэтт.  
\- Пиздец. - Они сдвинули спальники к центру палатки. - Блять, ну тупее смерти не придумаешь! Меня загрыз голодный чихуа-хуа! На том свете все будут ржать над нами!  
\- Ну не могли же они за один день так проголодаться?  
\- Мэтт, мы в гребаном поле, нам некуда спрятаться, что делать? - Они прижались друг к другу.  
\- Расслабься, вой был где-то далеко.  
По иронии судьбы ответный вой был в непосредственной близости.  
\- Бля-я-ять... - они вместе простонали.  
\- Сейчас нас на хрен сожрут, - прошептал Дом, - Вместе с испорченным супом и не подавятся. Ну почему машина сломалась? Ну почему мы не исчезли, как и все остальные? Их хотя бы не сжирали живьем! Им не было больно!  
\- Мы не знаем, - усмехнулся Мэтт.  
\- Я не смогу уснуть...  
\- Тогда сиди и сторожи меня. Если что – расталкивай. - Мэтт лег и, поворочавшись, притих, а Дом вслушивался в звуки снаружи. Лег и стал пялиться в темноту, но усталость взяла свое, и он уснул.

Мэтт проснулся и хмыкнул, увидев сжавшегося и сопящего в своем спальнике Дома. И до тех пор, пока тот не проснулся самостоятельно, он просто лежал и наблюдал за ним.  
\- Ну, наконец-то! - прошептал Мэтт, когда Дом открыл глаза. - Подъем, не смей снова уснуть. Нам еще идти. Просыпайся, - он вылез из своего спальника и вытащил рюкзак с едой наружу. - Доминик, просыпайся, - повторил Мэтт уже громче, услышав обиженное бормотанье, состоящее, скорее всего, из нелицеприятных слов.  
\- Выдели мне немного воды умыться, - пробормотал Дом, выползая из палатки и щурясь на яркий свет.  
\- Нам потом нечего будет пить.  
\- Мэтт, - настойчиво произнес Дом, - иначе я не проснусь.  
\- О, господи... Тебе полить?  
\- Давай.  
Дом принял вид человека, и они позавтракали.  
\- Ну, что? Собираемся, идем? - улыбнулся Мэтт.  
\- Долго еще идти?  
\- Еще столько же.  
\- Охренеть.  
\- Нужно быть оптимистичнее, мой друг! - широко улыбнулся Мэтт.  
\- Иди на хрен, - раздельно произнес Дом и повесил на себя рюкзак и сумку. - Идем.  
Завидев город они прибавили скорость, но вошли в него с опаской и оглядываясь. Решили, что вторжение в чужое жилище будет считаться мародерством, и нашли небольшую гостиницу, расположились в пустых номерах, ключи от которых висели на ресепшне. Первым делом Дом побежал в душ. Увидел ванну и забыл про душ, набрав горячей воды, забрался в нее с тихим стоном наслаждения. Мэтт же в это время отыскал новую машину и подогнал ее ко входу, но тоже не отказался от ванны, пока Дом готовил им еду. Нормальную горячую еду.  
\- Поедем прямо сейчас, - Дом поставил тарелку перед носом Мэтта. - Не хочу я больше по чужим номерам шляться. Ночью уже будем в Комо, если не ошибаюсь?  
\- Даже раньше, нам всего три часа осталось. За руль я сяду.  
\- Да пожалуйста, - хмыкнул Дом.  
До Комо они добрались без происшествий, уставшие, расстроенные, что никого не встретили, и тут же легли отсыпаться.

День потек за днем. Иногда, они пытались отыскать кого-нибудь в Комо, иногда смотрели фильмы, напиваясь, так как все винные погреба были в их распоряжении, иногда даже брались за инструменты. Чаще всего Мэтт играл что-нибудь на фортепиано, а Дом слушал его или дремал.  
Две недели тянулись, но все-таки прошли. Оба заметно нервничали и постоянно срывались, отчего стали проводить времени вместе заметно меньше.  
\- Дом... блять, - Мэтт посмотрел на свои дрожащие руки и спрятал их под стол, сцепив в замок и зажав между ног. - Нам надо поговорить.  
\- Ну, давай, - кивнул Дом с улыбкой и поднял кружку с чаем к губам, делая небольшой глоток.  
\- Блять. Это... ты... ты читать мысли не умеешь? - абсолютно серьезно спросил Мэтт.  
Доминик засмеялся:  
\- Как-то не довелось научиться. Что хотел?  
\- Хотел. Да, - Мэтт покусал губу в задумчивости и нерешительности.  
\- Если ты сейчас пытаешься внушить мне свои мысли – у тебя не получается, - усмехнулся Дом.  
\- Блять, не смешно.  
\- По мне, так смешно, - тот пожал плечами.  
\- Блять, Дом, я секса хочу! - взорвался Мэтт.  
Дом изогнул бровь:  
\- Подружись со своей правой рукой, - серьезно сказал он. - Мне помогает.  
\- А мне нет! Ни капельки! - Мэтт схватился за голову и уткнулся локтями в стол.  
\- Ты, блять, где-то видел женщину?! - развел руками Дом, - Ты вообще, хоть кого-нибудь видел, кроме меня, за последние две недели? Или... - он хохотнул, - ты об этом и говоришь, что ли? Беллс, да ты сексуальный маньяк!  
\- Все, заткнись! - Мэтт соскочил со своего места и пошел прочь из столовой. - Забудь, мать твою!  
\- Забыть?! Хер я тебе забуду, как ты тут меня трахнуть решил! Охренеть просто... - выдохнул Доминик. Он крутил на столе свою кружку, иногда фыркая, а допив чай, разбил ее о стену.

Два дня они ходили и злились, ведя молчаливую борьбу, но скорее просто избегая общества друг друга. В этот раз готовил Мэтт, и на ужин была паста. Он уже собрался встать и налить им чай, как Дом с силой стукнул по столу тюбиком с лубрикантом:  
\- Ладно! Но я тоже тебя трахну, - Доминик ткнул пальцем в его сторону. - Я, может быть, тоже хочу.  
Мэтт сел обратно и почесал затылок.  
\- А что, думал я просто так тебе дамся в один прекрасный день? - усмехнулся Дом. Мэттью пожал плечами. - Идем, к черту чай, - Дом взял его за руку и потащил в спальню. Остановившись только у кровати, Дом повернулся к Мэтту и вздохнул. - Фух... вот блять, - и без предупреждения прижался к губам Мэтта, но тут же оттолкнул его. - Твою мать, иди побрейся! Блять.  
Мэтт молча пошел в ванную, как в трансе, а Дом рухнул на постель, но тут же сел на край и оглянулся:  
\- Еще наваляюсь.  
\- Дом, может не надо? - Мэттью вышел из ванной, вытирая лицо полотенцем.  
\- Твою мать, затрах...! блять. Иди сюда, пока я не передумал, - Дом подполз к подушкам. Мэтт неуверенно подошел, и Дом дернул его на себя за руку – тот упал сверху. - Не веди себя, как девственник, не знающий, что делать.  
Мэтт мягко поцеловал его шею:  
\- Можно?  
\- Мэтт, - Дом немного отстранил его от себя. - Давай так: делай, как обычно и не спрашивай, я пытаюсь расслабиться, чтобы не валяться бревном, - и притянул его за затылок к своим губам.  
Оба завелись с пол-оборота после долгого для них воздержания и уже через пару минут остались без одежды.  
\- У тебя с девушками был подобный опыт?  
\- Обижаешь, - прошептал Мэтт.  
\- Тогда ты в курсе, что надо быть осторожным? Сделаешь мне больно, и я трахну тебя так, что следующие две недели ты не сможешь ни сидеть, ни ходить.  
Мэтт смазал пальцы лубрикантом:  
\- Я буду очень осторожным, - пообещал он.  
Но как только он вошел, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы тут же не кончить, Дом заорал, выгибаясь и царапая Мэтта:  
\- Твою мать, блять, Мэтт, блять, я тебя убью! - Мэттью, не обращая внимания на крик, простонал над его ухом. Вообще, абстрагировался от внешнего мира и получал удовольствие. Очнулся только тогда, когда Дом ударил по почкам кулаком, но это его не остановило, сейчас он уже не мог остановиться и после нескольких безумных минут совершил последний рывок, и упал обессиленным.  
Дом столкнул его со своего тела, задыхаясь после сумасшедшей гонки. Возбуждение давно исчезло, но желание отомстить никуда не делось, поэтому слегка отдышавшись, он решил взять реванш. И не как-нибудь, а поставив еще не соображающее тело Мэтта на четвереньки.  
\- Дом? - Мэтт запротестовал, когда его голова оказалась лицом в подушку. Попытался подняться, но сверху навалился Дом и прошептал над ухом:  
\- Заткнись, или я тебя убью. Получай удовольствие, - он облизнул мочку уха Мэтта, настраиваясь всем организмом на нужный лад. Мэтту понравилось – он тихонько простонал. Стиснул зубы, зажмурившись, и прогнулся, когда Дом толкнулся, но не выказал неудовольствия вслух и честно вытерпел бесконечные минуты его в себе.  
В виду предыдущих событий Дом аккуратно лег рядом, так как слишком резкие движения вызывали дискомфорт.  
\- Надо будет повторить, - тихо сказал Мэтт.  
Дом рядом хмыкнул, а потом рассмеялся, и Мэттью к нему присоединился.  
\- Повторим, повторим. Через полчаса обязательно повторим... - но они уснули через пять минут.

Сонный Мэтт, закутанный в халат, зашел на кухню.  
\- Ты как? - Дом оглядел потрепанного Мэтта с перепутанными волосами и отпил из кружки.  
Мэтт зевнул и потянулся:  
\- Нормально. Живой, хотя кто-то обещал меня убить.  
Дом хмыкнул:  
\- И с кем мне потом спать? Холодный расчет, - он пожал плечами. - Наливай кофе, пока не остыл.  
\- Я бы сожрал чего-нибудь, - Мэтт хищно посмотрел на холодильник.  
\- Ой, ну как будто ночью марафон бежал! - усмехнулся Доминик.  
\- В каком-то смысле, - улыбнулся Мэттью, - Зато чувствую себя очень бодрым.  
\- Секс полезен для здоровья, - с улыбкой протянул Ховард.

Они смотрели фильм-катастрофу «2012», лежа на диване и поглощая вино. Мэтт придвинулся и приткнул голову к плечу Дома.  
\- Они хоть поняли, что настал пиздец, а у нас все как-то тихо произошло. Пока мы спали.  
\- Пиздец подкрался незаметно, - усмехнулся Дом. Глянул на примостившуюся на своем плече темноволосую макушку и пальцами провел по скуле Мэтта – он дернулся и поднял удивленный взгляд. - А что? - улыбнулся Дом, - Нет, я, конечно, могу пойти, приласкать свою установку и в палате психбольницы мест полно, только за мной некому будет присматривать.  
\- Да нет. Продолжай, - Мэтт снова отвернулся к телевизору с чуть заметной улыбкой.  
Доминик засмеялся.  
\- Поверил? Слушай, расслабься. Это же просто трах!  
\- Просто? - удивился Мэтт, глядя на него. - Ну я посмотрю на тебя через недельку, ползающего у моих ног и осыпающего меня всякими ласковыми словами, - он хмыкнул и повернулся к экрану телевизора.  
\- Да хрен тебе, - усмехнулся Доминик. - Загну и трахну. Тоже мне, большая проблема.  
Мэтт сжал челюсти:  
\- Я тебе не резиновая кукла, - прошипел он.  
\- Да, ты еще стонать умеешь, - хмыкнул Ховард.  
\- Знаешь что? - Мэттью отстранился и собрался встать.  
\- Ну ладно, - Дом потянул его за локоть обратно. - Я пошутил.  
\- Не смешно, - проворчал Мэтт.  
\- Ты знаешь, я тут понял, почему фанатки по тебе слюни пускали! Ты симпатичный, - Дом провел пальцем по переносице Мэтта. - Я серьезно, - тут же добавил он.  
\- Ну, наконец-то заметил! - воскликнул Мэтт и всплеснул руками. - И всего-то нужно было остаться вдвоем на этой гребаной планете!  
\- Хреново, что мы не можем род продолжить, как тот чувак на корабле.  
\- Ной.  
\- С чего бы? Мне прекрасно.  
\- Чего? - Мэтт повернул голову и уставился на Дома.  
\- Ну, ты сказал: «Ной!» А я не хочу ныть – у меня хорошее настроение!  
Мэтт рассмеялся:  
\- Ты такой дурак! Того чувака на корабле звали Ной!  
\- А... А-а-а! Ну, да. Точно. Смотри фильм и не отвлекай меня, - кивнул Дом и снова уставился на лицо Мэтта. Подтянулся и чмокнул щеку. - Знаешь, в чем весь кайф?  
\- Они все выживут в конце? - Мэтт не отрывался от телевизора.  
\- Кто? - Дом другой рукой стал поглаживать предплечье Мэтта.  
\- Герои фильма, - тот кивнул на экран.  
\- Да при чем здесь они. Я про то, что тебя ни с кем делить не надо. У тебя есть только я, а у меня есть только ты.  
\- Чего это тебя на романтику потянуло? - усмехнулся Мэтт.  
\- Не знаю, - пожал плечами Доминик. - Вино, наверное, такое. Ну-ка... - он повернул Мэтта за подбородок к себе и прильнул к его губам – Мэтт, не сопротивляясь, ответил. - Как ощущения? - оторвавшись после нескольких минут, спросил Дом.  
Мэтт с закрытыми глазами придумывал объяснение:  
\- Давно забытые?  
\- И что это значит?  
\- Давно я так не целовал. С чувством.  
\- Месяц?  
\- Около того...

На тридцатый день исчезновения всех людей на планете, когда Мэтт уже с удовольствием стоял на четвереньках перед Домиником и прогибался от наслаждения, дверь в их спальню внезапно распахнулась и на пороге материализовалась Гайя, с огромными глазами наблюдая как ее мужчину самозабвенно трахает его друг. Гайя упала в обморок. От грохота они оба повернулись, но не придали этому особого значения, потому как у них были дела поважнее, нежели обморочная итальянка.  
Мэтт подполз к тяжело дышащему Дому и рухнул на его грудь. Тот подтянул Мэтта за коленку на себя и стал медленно поглаживать его бедро.  
\- Господи, Дом, у меня снова глюки...  
\- Ты тоже видел Гайю? - удивился Ховард. Они резко сели, глядя на бесчувственное тело на пороге.  
\- Черт возьми! - воскликнул Мэтт, подрываясь с кровати, - Дом, помоги!  
\- Твоя баба – ты таскай. Что она вообще здесь делает? - Дом лениво натягивал боксеры.  
Мэтт за руки волоком дотащил Гайю до кровати:  
\- Ну, помоги, я не подниму ее... Кстати, да, - он выпустил руки девушки, выпрямляясь, и она с глухим стуком ударилась об пол головой. - Что она здесь делает? Я голый... Черт, Дом, она видела как мы?..  
\- Вот только не ори, - перебил Дом. - Да, видела.  
\- Вот черт... - Мэтт сел на край кровати, глядя на тело Гайи.  
\- Только не вздумай сейчас сказать, что типа все было ошибкой, и ты ее любишь до гроба, - начал заводиться Дом.  
\- Ну, как бы... ну, нет, конечно, - пожал плечами Мэтт.  
\- О-ой... Давай приведем в чувства твою любовь.  
Они подняли девушку с пола и положили на кровать. Дом набрал в ванной воды в стакан и, не церемонясь, выплеснул ее Гайе в лицо, другой рукой кинув все еще голому Мэтту халат. Девушка резко села.  
\- Вы! Вы!.. Педик! - крикнула Гайя, глядя на Дома, и тот скептично изогнул бровь.  
\- И тебе привет.  
\- Мэтт, как это понимать? Вы?..  
\- Гайя, что ты тут делаешь? - поинтересовался Мэтт.  
\- Что значит?.. То есть вот так, да? - опешила она.  
\- Город был пуст, мы никого не нашли... Где ты была?  
\- Вы совсем придурки, да? - она глядела то на одного, то на другого.  
\- Аккуратней, милая, - Дом скрестил руки на груди.  
\- Мэтт, я говорила тебе, чтобы ты поменьше с ним общался, он не доведет...  
\- Так, блять, мне надоел этот цирк! - воскликнул Дом, - Говори, откуда ты взялась? Целый месяц никого не было и тут: здравствуйте! - он всплеснул руками.  
\- Как откуда? Месяц, как и положено! Предупреждали же! Все закончилось, - она пожала плечами.  
\- Кого предупреждали? - Мэтт плюхнулся на кровать. - Что закончилось?!  
\- Гайя, тебе опасно слишком близко сходиться с твоими психопатами, - усмехнулся Дом.  
Гайя не обратила внимания на выпад Доминика:  
\- Всех предупреждали, Мэтт. В Интернете, по телевидению, да везде объявляли, что на целый месяц всем дают, так сказать, отпуск. Вышло очень своеобразно, конечно... - нахмурилась девушка, - Каждый получил в пользование целую Землю, но зачем она, если ты на ней один? Ну, то есть я была одна, хотя не должна была! И все из-за тебя! - она ткнула пальцем в Дома. - Каждый должен был оказаться с тем человеком, который идеально ему подходит, а тебя рядом не было, Мэтт! Ты это понимаешь? Черт возьми!  
Мэтт молча хлопал ресницами, а Дом почесал затылок:  
\- То есть, типа... я с Мэттом, типа?.. - он слегка посмеивался.  
\- Сволочь, - прошипела Гайя.  
Дом рассмеялся:  
\- Обломайся, крошка! Ты мне никогда не нравилась.  
\- Дом, - прошептал Мэтт.  
\- А что? Имею полное право. Ты знаешь, чего ему не хватало, детка? Меня. И сильных мужских объятий. Сказать по секрету?  
\- Дом, не надо...  
\- Он обожает быть снизу, - растянулся в улыбке Дом.  
\- Скотина! - Гайя с воплем кинулась на Дома.  
Дом схватил ее за запястья:  
\- Спокойнее, красотка.  
\- Пусти, сволочь! - Дом убрал руки, поднимая их в сдающемся жесте – Гайя с размаху залепила ему пощечину. - Всего доброго, Мэтт. Психи! Вам лечиться надо! - она хлопнула дверью в лучших традициях расставаний.  
\- Охренеть, - прошептал Мэтт.  
\- Да забудь, - Дом потирал щеку. - Что у нас там с туром? Нам еще добираться до Парижа. Звони Тому, заодно узнаем, что произошло.  
\- А, может, по телевизору что скажут? - Мэтт щелкнул пультом.  
На экране появилась девушка, зачитывающая текст, благо, это было спутниковое телевидение, и говорила она по-английски:  
«Сегодня закончился беспрецедентный эксперимент «Freedom», в котором приняли участие все жители планеты. Суть проекта в том, чтобы жители отдохнули от городской суеты и других людей, целый месяц живя так, как им вздумается: любое изменение действительности, которую вы увидели очнувшись, после завершения эксперимента возвращается на начальную точку отсчета. Если во время эксперимента вы умерли, вы очнулись там же, где и начался ваш личный отпуск, а произошедшее стерлось из вашей памяти, заменившись на безопасное воспоминание, стандартное для всех испытуемых. Также, с помощью новейших технологий, были проведены многолетние исследования над отдельными группами лиц, выявившие наиболее подходящих спутников для проведения месячного отпуска...»  
\- Я же говорил, что мой мозг постоянно сканируют, а вы: «Псих!» - пробурчал Мэтт.  
«...если вы недовольны тем, как прошел ваш месяц, или человек, которого вам выбрали – вам не нравится – обратитесь...»  
\- Ты недоволен, мне записать номер телефона? - Дом стал искать свой гаджет.  
\- Нет! Все нормально. С Гайей только не очень вышло...  
\- Потом разберемся, у нас сегодня выступление, черт! - воскликнул Дом, найдя свой телефон. - Кирк написал. Черт, Мэтт, мы целый месяц херней страдали, я забыл как палочки держать!  
\- Пиздец...


End file.
